Code: Lyoko American SOS
by Super Saiyan Ulrich
Summary: X.A.N.A. escapes into the real world and the only way to stop him is to go to America. This takes place after season two. But is he realy the only threat to the world? PLEASE R&R. I'm so lonely


Disclaimer: I own any original character in this Fan Fic.

Code: Lyoko

American S.O.S.

Code 1:

Meet your new boss.

Five months ago, X.A.N.A. had escaped into the real world. One month later Jeremy recieves a prepaid ticket to America for a special task. It has been a well worth four monthes since he left Kadic Acadamy. "Flight 312 is now entering site 7!" the intercom announced. Just at that moment, the plane had arrived at the New York International Airport. The plane door opens to reveal several passengers exiting the plane. Jeremy followed the passengers, carring a schoolbag on his back. He is now in New York City, not knowing what he's gotten himself into.

"Hey! Jeremy!" a voice screamed. Jeremy had no idea who it was. He turned his head to find a boy with purple, spikey hair to rival that of Odd's. He also wore a sleeveles, yellow shirt followed by green jeans and a wierd watch on his left hand. The boy seemed to be waving at Jeremy for some reason and yelled, "Over here!" Jeremy decided to find out who this boy was, and walked over to him. "Uhh...," Jeremy started, "Who in the world are you?"

The boy replied only with a confused expression on his face. He then realized something and said, "Oh, sorry about my behavior. My name is Travis Zoka." The two of them shook hands, and Travis infered, "I'm a member of S.S.I." Jeremy's face seemed stunned by the news Travis gave him. Jeremy finally got the willpower to ask, "S.S.I.? You mean the 'Student Scientific Institute!" Travis let go of Jeremy's hand and replied with a grin, "Yep."

Jeremy seemed overcome with excitement as he heard that he was correct. "Well," Travis asked, "are you coming or not?" Jeremy noded his head as a reply. Travis then told Jeremy to follow him. They were headed for an old, rundown factory similar to the one back in France, only it was a lot older. Jeremy thought it was used in the early 1600's. When they reached the door, a rusty keypad appeared from the wall to Travis's right. It had strange symbols on the buttons. Travis then typed in something, which caused the letters K.O. to appear on the screen.

"Welcome," Travis greeted, "to S.S.I., Jeremy." The door started to open, revealing a hidden laboratory inside. Jeremy had a very suprised expression on his face as he said, "AWSOME!"Everyone over on the inside of the factory wore labcoats, andthey seemed to be 15 years old or younger. All of a sudden, they heared a strang zapping noise in front of them, and what seemed to be a girl's voice, "Travis!" Then a hologram board with a girl around the same age as the boys. Jeremy jumped as the girl appeared in front of them. "Hey, sis," Travis greeted, (apparently, the girl is Travis's sister)"What's wrong?" The girl had a face that could rival Yumi's glare. She then replied, "There's another monster attack. One Krab and fifty Kankrelaunts. You won't believe where it is." Travis had a dull look on his faces his eyes closed as he said, "Shoot." "20 miles south of Chinatown," she said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Travis yelled, "That were I'M living! Darn you, X.A.N.A.! When I find you, I will KILL YOU!" Travis's face went from dull to enraged at the news of the attack's location. Jeremy's face seemed even more confused. "_How did they know about X.A.N.A., and the monsters?"_ Jeremy thought. Travis's sister interviened in this internal dispute with more news, "Hold on, Travis. That's where I'm living, too. That is why I'll be coming along, as well." "Better bring Jeremy along, too," Travis suggested.

"WHAT!" Jeremy exclaimed, "Why ME!" Travis's sister answered his question, "Because you have the most experience on this stuff." "Yes," Jeremy started, "but not FIGHTING them!" "It doesn't matter," Travis began. Jeremy look in Travis's direction to catch him in a speech, "It doesn't matter how strong or how weak an S.S.I. agent is. They are still warriors on the inside. Now are you with us or not?" Jeremy took a little while to think it over and agreed with what Travis had just said. "Alright then," Travis started with a smile, "it's settled. Sis, we'll meet you at the rendeveous point." "Roger," his sister said. The screen she was on suddenly vanished.

Travis suddenly remembered something and said "Oops! I forgot. Let me change into something a bit more comfortable." "Wait," Jeremy started, "What do you..." Before he could finish, Travis pressed a button on his watch, and then abrilliant flash of light surrounded him. When the light faded, there was a full grown man in Travis's place. He still had Travis's shirt and pants, only his hair looked like something off of Dragon Ball Z. He also wore green, fingerless gloves, and had a half face, spikey mask that covered only his left eye, replacing it with a pupilless eye. The NEW Travis, as Jeremy called him, let out a huge sigh before saying, "That's much better."

He then turned around, pointed to his back with his thumb and said, "Hop on, if your coming along." It took Jeremy a while, but he agreed to Travis's request and jumped on his back. "Are you ready?" Travis asked. "Yes," Jeremy replied. Travis started counting down and said, "GO!" Jeremy started to scream his head off as Travis ran faster than the speed of sound itself. "YOU CAN GIVE ULRICH A RUN FOR HIS MONEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jeremy screamed. Travis told Jeremy that they where almost at the rendeveous point. Just as he stopped, Travis asked Jeremy if he was alright.

"Yeah," Jeremy said, "Just a little dizzy." Jeremy jumped off of Travis's back and found X.A.N.A.'s attack squad. Exactly one Krab and fifty Kankrelaunts, just like Travis's sister said before they left. To Jeremy however, it was to large of an army to count. "Alright, Jeremy, try not to get yourself killed out here," Travis told Jeremy. "WHAT!" Jeremy screamed, "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO FIGHT ALL THESE MONSTERS, TOO!" "Ready, set," Travis started, "GOOOO!" He suddenly ran off and started to kill at least five monsers per minute. Jeremy tried to kill a couple of Kankrelaunts with a broken pipe he picked up. After a couple of minutes, a strange halo the size of a hoola-hoop appeared and killed twenty Kankrelaunts.

When the boys turned to look at who it was, a girl the height and age of Yumi started falling to the ground. She had an orange and bluestripped shirt with only the shoulder cloths missing. She had pig tail hair style with her pony tails green and the rest of the hair blond, her eyes were lime green, and wore a blue mini-skirt. Her pants legs and sleeves were blue and held two fans similar to Yumi's, except that they had a picture of green serpent dragons on them. "About time you got here, Susana," Travis said as she landed.

"_So THAT'S her name,_" Jeremy thought. They kept killing the Kankrelaunts one by one untill they got to the Krab. The Krab started to fire its laser when a sword the size of a tank barrel sliced right through it, causing the Krab to explode. When Travis, Susana, and Jeremy turned to look for who threw the sword, they found no one. Travis then said, "Well, another X.A.N.A. attack warded off." "Yeah," Susana replied, "but we still didn't get any idea where his base is. AGAIN!"

The triplet made their way back to the S.S.I. building, when suddenly another hologram board came. Only this time, it was a man in his forties that showed up. "General Travis," he started. "Oh shoot," Travis said to himself. The man continued, "You almost lost your team back there, so Ihave no choice but to give your job to someone else and demote you to Second-in-command." "WHAT!" Travis exclaimed, "Then WHO is General of S.S.I." The man, who Jeremy guessed was the U.S. President, replied, "You're standing next to him." Travis and Susana looked over at Jeremy when the President said, "Travis. Susana. Meet your new Boss." Jeremy felt his heart racing when he suddenly passed out and fell to the ground with a face plant.

Nice story, eh? Well, I'll come out with another chapter some time.


End file.
